


A Fun Night

by MintiestOreo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintiestOreo/pseuds/MintiestOreo





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night at the barn Lapis and Peridot was chilling on the sofa watching Camp Pining Hearts. Peridot would see Lapis stare at her from her peripheral vision she decided to ignore it and try to focus on the show but Lapis scooted closer and closer till their thighs were touching her lips slightly open and eyes full of lust. Peridot stiffened up trying to ignore her and focus on the show. Lapis leaned in towards Peridot’s ear  
“Peridot, we should have some...fun~”   
Lapis sucked and nibbled on her earlobe going down  
“L-Lapis wh-what are you-?”  
“Shhh we’ll have some fun I promise~”   
Lapis kissed Peridot, and Peridot hesitatingly kissed back They both laid down on the couch still making out, hands roaming each other’s body’s. Lapis ended the makeout going back up to her ear “ if you want to continue I need this off~” Lapis tugged on Peridot’s leotard and she almost instantly fazed off her suit. “Good girl~” lapis bit and licked her ear kissing and licking down to her neck before biting and sucking on her neck gently. Peridot moaned and gripped onto Lapis’s hair bucking her hips to try to get extra friction. Lapis noticed this and detached from her neck holding down her hips “someone’s eager~” Lapis said “H-hurry up don’t tease me” Lapis chuckled at this and started to rub Peridots breasts “so how does this feel hmm does it feel...good~” “nghh yes it’s good, please hurry up” Peridot moaned bucking her hips. Lapis attached her mouth back onto her neck licking and sucking giving little bites gently here and there making Peridot yelp and moan arching her back a bit.  
Lapis detached her lips and stopped rubbing and pinching Peridot’s breasts making her give out a desperate whine.  
“Ohh just to tell you everytime you complain it’s a extra minute of teasing~”  
“ you clod”   
Lapis gave Peridot a kiss “...that’s a extra minute~”  
Peridot growled “make that two~” Lapis made her way down in between Peridots legs kissing and rubbing her thighs giving little sucks and bites marking her and licking over them, Peridot bucked her hips trying to get any additional friction she knows she can’t get, Lapis noticed and held her hips down making Peridot whine. After five minutes Lapis hovered over her area breathing on it getting Peridot even more hot and bothered trying to buck her hips even though it’s held down by Lapis.  
Lapis chuckled and dipped a finger into her making Peridot moan “someone’s wet~” then took it out and licked it “Not bad Peri~” Peridot growled untill Lapis licked up her vulva slowly ending at her clit giving it a suck and humming on it lowly which made Peridot moan loudly and grip at her hair pulling her closer. Lapis put in her middle and ring finger into her pumping slowly “L-Lap f-fasterrrr~” Peridot moaned. Lapis went slower then before “Y-you clo-clod” Lapis smirked and chuckled making vibrations on her clit and pumping her fingers faster Peridot gave out a loud shuddering moan to this “H-harder I’m almost NGHHH” Lapis continued to hum and pump her fingers faster and harder rubbing against her walls trying to find that one spot “Ahh L-Lap there fuck don’t stop ah~” Lapis put pressure on that spot. Not long after Peridot gave out a long loud shuddering moan moving erratically against Lapis’s fingers Lapis slowed down milking it hearing and loving the sounds she made and then got off Peridot to lay beside her cuddling her on the couch.  
“Th-thanks Lazuli”   
“Hmm you’re welcome”  
“I’ll get you back tomorrow but right now I’m extremely tired”  
“Can’t wait”


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis woke up in the middle of the night to Peridot licking and biting her neck softly “P-Peridot what are you doi-.” Peridot cut her off with a kiss “I was wanting to return the ‘favor’” Peridot whispered “I-is that okay” “of course” Peridot got on top of Lapis and kissed her which caused a heated make out session, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, lips pressing against the others like a perfect puzzle piece. Peridot broke the kiss to lick and suck on her jaw going down to her neck sucking and biting leaving hickeys and leaving little apology kisses over them. Lapis whimpered to this fazing off her clothes wanting to feel more, needing to feel more. “P-Peridot I want m-more” Lapis whined “ Someone’s eager, what do you want me to do hmm got any...kinks~” Peridot whispered close to her lips, Lapis whimpered moving her hips trying to get friction.   
“I need to know Lazuli” Peridot said, “UGH JUST FUCK ME, PRAISE ME!” Lapis snapped at her, Peridot laughed “Will do” Peridot kissed her jaw going down to her neck and then her right breast to suck on while her hand goes to her left to massage and pinch. Lapis whimpered to this while Peridot gave the same attention to the other breast. Peridot lifted her head and hands off Lapis’s breasts, trailing lower to her pussy, Lapis spread her legs a bit wider “Good girl Lapis”. Peridot kissed her cheek before starting to rub and squeeze one of her thighs getting her more heated then she thought was possible.  
“Peridot stop teasing me, fuck this is getting unbearable” Peridot snickered sticking her index finger in to rub her clit gently to which Lapis clamped a hand on her mouth to keep in her lewd sounds.  
“Lapis you’re beautiful, gorgeous, stunning in fact, I want to hear you~” Peridot said.  
Lapis took her hand off her mouth gripping the hammock a bit “Good girl I love you you’re a strong and precious gem.” Peridot took her middle and ring finger putting them in replacing her index finger with her thumb rubbing a bit harder and faster on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Lapis moaned loudly to this bucking her hips.  
“Lapis you’re so magnificent and smart you sound so perfect I’m dying to hear more” Peridot curled her fingers rubbing her g-spot this made Lapis toss her head to the right moaning very loudly thighs twitching with every thrust of her fingers. “P-Peridot I d-dont know how m-much more I can take ahhhh~” Peridot said sweet nothings into her ear pumping her fingers faster and harder into her. After a few more Lapis came with a scream of pleasure writhing while the coil in her gut came undone. Peridot slowed down rubbing on her g-spot and clit milking her to completion until she laid limp on the hammock.  
Peridot pulled out her fingers looking at them before sticking them in her mouth. Lapis looked at her and smirked “That’s gross” Peridot took her fingers out of her mouth “uh huh says the one who ate me out yesterday” Lapis hummed before grabbing Peridot and cuddling her.


End file.
